Calostro
by Himmelstrasse
Summary: "Es cosa buena eso de tener dinero. Aparte de las casas, los autos, los jets, e incluso los amigos; aquellos papelitos verdes o numeritos con muchos ceros en Wall Street podían comprar cosas que inimaginables, placeres inverosímiles, incluso aberrantes. No, aberrantes no. Peculiares, tal vez." Fic participante del reto "¿Te atreves al lado oscuro?" del foro La Era de los Vengadores


**Bueno, guapuras, pues acá estoy. Tenía esta idea metida en la cabeza desde hace tiempo, pero, a decir verdad, no encontraba ocasión para relatarla. Es muy rara, y si son susceptibles a parafilias y cuestiones del estilo, por favor, no sigan leyendo; la idea aún me sigue causando comezón.**

 **No es gráfico, al menos no tanto, y para las fans de hueso colorado de Tony, espero que no les cause mucha molestia. En serio, siento que este chico pudo desarrollar bastantes de estos problemas.**

 **Y antes que nada, el merecido disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece (ojalá), todo es propiedad de Marvel, Disney y bla bla bla, yo sólo busco diversión y unos cuantos reviews que me embriaguen de felicidad ;)**

 **Asimismo, este fic pertenece al reto "¿Te atreves al lado oscuro?" del foro guapachoso y jacarandoso "La era de los Vengadores".**

 **Pues nada, ¡a leer!**

 _ **Calostro**_

Es cosa buena eso de tener dinero. Aparte de las casas, los autos, los jets, e incluso los amigos; aquellos papelitos verdes o numeritos con muchos ceros en Wall Street podían comprar cosas que inimaginables, placeres inverosímiles, incluso aberrantes. No, aberrantes no. Peculiares, tal vez.

¿Qué le depara la noche el día de hoy?

Un club, uno bueno. Ingresa a él en helicóptero, porque… ¿Por qué no? Porque puede. Porque es Tony Stark, mecenas de la industria armamentista, ídolo del ejército, un Midas. Ni siquiera tiene que pedir la zona VIP, se la otorgan sin ningún titubeo. Una docena de mujeres a su lado, una botella de champaña, unos cuantos martinis, otras tantas margaritas. Sin embargo, hoy no es el típico día de juerga, hoy no bebe hasta perder el sentido. Okey, sí, disfruta un rato de la música, otro poco de las bebidas, de las exuberantes mujeres junto a él; aun así, él las percibe como nimias distracciones, sombras grises cuya única función es hacer que el tiempo transcurra un poco más rápido, que la emoción no lo embargue y lo consuma.

Al cabo de un par de horas está que se muere de impaciencia, casi al borde de la histeria. Siente en las sienes el golpeteo mecánico de su corazón. _Bum, bum, bum._ Decide que ya es suficiente. Falta más de una hora para la cita, pero no tiene ánimo para seguir fingiendo. Esgrime una sonrisa completa, dichosa. Le invita un trago a todos los presentes en el antrillo. Vítores y aplausos. Le hace una pequeña pero significativa seña a Happy y éste asiente. Poco después, se abre una trampilla en la parte superior del club, en donde una escalera balancea, colgando desde el helicóptero y, obvio, ahí sale Tony Stark, triunfante, con su espectacular escolta y saludando de lejos a todo mundo, porque claro…es Tony Stark.

Llega a un hotel, uno que, si bien no es extremadamente lujoso, es bastante privado. Apostilla una excusa floja con sus flamantes acompañantes, excusando una jaqueca. Para el historial que tiene, una jaqueca no habría frenado una noche de diversión, pero ésta no es una noche de diversión común, o al menos _ellas_ no son lo que él desea, no por hoy. Como si les importara, de todos modos.

Al salir del bacanal, suelta una bocanada de aire, como si todo ese tiempo le hubieran privado de oxígeno. Sube por la escalera, evitando en todo momento toparse con algún huésped, incluso con alguien del servicio. Le carcome la ansiedad, la excitación, aunque por ahí, reptando como un invitado no deseado, se asoma la vergüenza de cada encuentro, ese sentir que algo no está bien con su cabeza, que no es correcto. Cauteloso, ingresa a una habitación tres pisos más abajo, mucho más sencilla que la suite anterior. Una cama al fondo y una pequeña estancia al inicio. Tony apaga casi todas las luces, para tratar de desdibujar lo más posible sus facciones sin perder por completo la visibilidad, y evita en todo momento verse en el espejo. No es que sienta vergüenza pero…sí, sí la siente, para qué negarlo. Se sienta en el sofá que se encuentra justo enfrente de la puerta, trémulo, expectante. Siente temblores en todo el cuerpo, de ésos que surgen cuando estás demasiado emocionado, como se siente después de tomarse varias anfetaminas seguidas.

Poco después, ocho minutos y treinta y cuatro segundos después (para estas cosas Tony es aún más obsesivo que de costumbre), oye un casi imperceptible clic en la puerta de la habitación. El sonido por poco hace que se le pare. Justo a la hora. Una mujer entra, una gabardina negra le cubre el cuerpo hasta las pantorrillas. Tiene el largo cabello negro recogido en una coleta, zapatos caros y cerrados de tacón; el millonario aprueba la piel aceitunada, los ojos oliva. Una parte de él se recuerda que debe felicitar a Pepper por su elección. Es tremendamente parecida a _ésa_ otra mujer, aquella que se encuentra en una foto allá olvidada en una de sus gavetas. Le incita y le repele, pero vamos, ¿por qué debería sentir repulsión? Es un placer culpable, se dice, pero placer al fin y al cabo.

La mujer se acerca a él contoneando las caderas, felinamente. Mientras camina, ella va desanudando el lazo de su abrigo, para revelar un atuendo caro y conservador. Justo como a él le gusta. No quiere mancillar ni entremezclar sus esquemas. Aunque fuese una fachada, aunque fuese pagada, esa mujer no debe tener ni un solo atisbo de vulgaridad; así no era _ella._ Se quita la gabardina frente a él y, al hacerlo, su cuerpo emite una vaharada de un perfume familiar, es tan delicado, tan sobrecogedor, es tan _parecido_ a aquel otro perfume que la mera remembranza sensorial le provoca un cálido e inminente calor en el bajo vientre. Dicen que el olfato y el gusto son los sentidos más primitivos, los más desarrollados al nacer. Debe ser cierto lo que dicen, porque incluso si no puede recordar en su totalidad su imagen o su voz, el recuerdo de su olor continúa imperturbable ante los estragos del tiempo.

Sentado como está, sujeta las caderas de la prostituta y acerca su rostro a los pechos de ésta, aspirando profundamente, embriagándose con su perfume, listo para evaluar una última cosa más a la mujer parada frente a él. Huele otra cosa, además de la sublime fragancia de jazmines; sutil y poderosa que, de sólo imaginar en lo que se avecina en los próximos minutos, hace que su verga se hinche y entumezca. Ella toma su cabello con las manos y juguetea con éste, le acaricia la cabeza, la mandíbula y el cuello, tierna, amorosamente.

—Mi pequeño, mi dulce pequeño…ya estoy aquí, ¿me has extrañado?— emite dulcemente.

—Mucho— replica él quedamente, su voz apagada por apretarse tanto a los senos de la pelinegra.

Suavemente, ella se separa del asfixiante abrazo que Tony le propina para sentarse al lado de él, y lo conmina a colocar su cabeza en su regazo.

—No tienes por qué extrañarme, cielo, mamá está contigo— le dice mientras enrosca sus dedos en el corto cabello de Stark.

—Te has ido por tanto, por tanto tiempo que creí que me habías abandonado— emite el magnate en un largo y ansioso suspiro.

Ella acaricia el costado de Tony, sutil, delicadamente, mientras emite un suave—Jamás abandonaría a mi bebé amado, nunca, nunca—.

Él la mira a los ojos y vislumbra entre las tinieblas una sonrisa dulce, calmada. —Me has dejado tanto tiempo que me ha dado hambre—.

—Shh…no te preocupes, amor, mamá te dará lo que necesitas.

La prostituta comienza a desabotonar de a poco la blusa de seda, Tony la mira expectante, mientras siente en la entrepierna un calor quemante, insoportable. Tiene ganas de tocarse, pero no puede, no debe. En vez de eso, trata de concentrarse en la delicada y fragante piel que va descubriéndose con cada botón abierto, en el encaje suave de la lencería. Ella desabrocha el ganchito del sujetador y deja al descubierto unos turgentes y generosos pechos, llenos, listos para amamantar. Tony se toma su tiempo en deleitarse, en tocar con las yemas de los dedos la piel de melocotón de la mujer, acercando su nariz a ella, emborrachándose con su aroma.

—Estoy tan llena que duele, cariño…—gime la mujer—dame un poco de alivio, amor, estoy que me desbordo—emite lasciva.

Eso era innecesario. La fulmina con la mirada y al parecer ella entiende y para con esos soniditos lascivos. Eso estaba a punto de joderlo todo. Nada de vulgaridades ni porquerías de actriz porno. Si no estuviese tan excitado la habría mandado al carajo. Pero había pasado tanto desde la última vez que…bueno, al menos no trató de chuparle la verga o montársele, así que esa falta podía pasarla por alto.

Acuna uno de los pechos de la mujer con su mano y lame del calostro, los residuos de leche materna que quedan en sus pezones. Es delicioso. Jadea un poco y pega sus labios en ella; siente un éxtasis inigualable cuando prueba el dulce líquido que emana de los pechos de la pelinegra. Absolutamente nada se compara con un placer aquel, ni siquiera follar con la docena de rubias que le esperaban tres pisos más arriba. Succiona lentamente al principio, saboreando aquel elixir, catando cada bocado, queriendo descifrar cada sabor, descubriendo en cada sorbo un matiz nuevo, uno cada vez más exquisito. Es extraño, se dice, que en aquel acto pueda sentir tantas terminaciones nerviosas en la boca. Es como si sus labios y su lengua estuviesen mágicamente conectados a su pene, así de bien se siente.

Fue maravillosa y un poco aterradora la primera vez que experimentó eso. Fue en una fiesta, de las usuales. En una de esas se topó con una rubia menudita y cuando chupeteó sus pezones descubrió que la rubiecita acababa de ser madre. Estaba empotrando a otra al mismo tiempo, pero la sensación fue increíble. Se corrió al instante. Sobrecogido y tembloroso, quiso volver a sentir aquello, aquello que no podía nombrar pero que le incitaba y le recordaba una época que no sabía que todavía podía recordar. Pronto descubrió que no era práctica usual de las recién paridas follar con magnates, así que tuvo que recurrir a medios más…especializados. Era otro más de los privilegios que podía permitirse siendo dueño de industrias Stark, encontrar mujeres en dicho estado que buscasen ganarse unos cuantos miles de dólares para alimentar a sus vástagos. Al principio hacía también de todo, penetrarlas y demás, lo que se hace con una prostituta, vaya. Beber de ellas era un juego preliminar que lo encendía a niveles inimaginables, o bien, cuando no eran suficientes las atenciones de esas mujeres y necesitaba un detonante que lo dejase con las piernas temblorosas y teniendo espasmos hasta en los dedos de los pies. Pero poco tiempo después descubrió que no era necesario follarlas hasta perder el sentido, con beber le bastaba…antes incluso que se diera cuenta, empezó a exigir estándares aún más elevados. Morenas, de piel apiñonada, ojos verdes y perfume de jazmines, ni siquiera él sabía por qué. O al menos prefería ignorarlo.

Sus succiones eran acompasadas, suaves y calmadas, justo como cuando haces el amor con alguien. Tony nunca había experimentado eso, todo era sexo salvaje y desenfrenado. Esto era diferente. Desde la sensación del líquido que fluía cálido desde su lengua hasta su garganta hasta los suaves dedos que jugueteaban tiernos con su rostro, las piernas de la mujer que le mecían como a un niño de brazos. Te compenetrabas, te sentías parte de algo, de alguien. Tony ya no era Tony, el magnate armamentista, el ídolo del ejército, el dueño de industrias Stark, el Midas. Tony era sólo un bebé indefenso que necesita del calostro de su madre, de sus cuidados para poder sobrevivir. Era sólo un niño pequeño que necesitaba sentirse querido, protegido, amado. Eran pocos minutos, pero la sensación de alivio y felicidad podía durarle meses. Dejó de succionar el primer pezón para continuar con el otro, lamiendo suavemente primero, succionando más rápido conforme su iba llegando a su clímax. Sintió los primeros latigazos del orgasmo, y el pináculo de éste llegó cuando bebió la última gota. Quedó en blanco durante segundos o la eternidad, sintiéndose nada, oyendo un ligero _biiiiip_ a los lejos. Cuando regresó a la realidad, la prostituta seguía meciéndole y jugueteando con su cabello, besándole la frente y los párpados.

— ¿Mi niño está satisfecho?— apostilló suavemente.

Tony asintió perezosamente, mientras con sus dedos descubría los residuos de semen que tenía sobre el pantalón. Su polla yacía lánguida y desnuda. Nunca supo cuando desabrochó sus pantalones. La mujer lo ayudó a levantarse y lo guio a la cama, y se recostó con él mientras le mecía y le cantaba una canción de cuna.

—Nunca me dejes madre, nunca—.

—No te dejaré mi pequeño Tony, nunca—fue lo último que escuchó antes de entrar en un profundo sueño.

Cuando despertó, el olor a jazmines todavía embargaba la habitación. Tony abrazó la almohada junto a él mientras dejaba salir una sonrisa tranquila, dichosa. Hacía demasiado tiempo que no se sentía tan feliz.

 **Pueees…acá está. Por favor, no me maten D:**

 **¡Besos!**


End file.
